Just A Jealous Guy
by greengirl82
Summary: Jealousy is an ugly thing, especially when it affects someone you love... Three shot on jealousy.
1. Jealousy

**Just A Jealous Guy**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I own nothing.

Summary: A jealous Emily moves in with JJ and Dave when an old female friend of Hotch's re-enters his life.

A/N: A small series of oneshots involving jealousy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"If break ups never existed the music industry would go bankrupt." Author Unknown

* * *

Emily stood on the front steps, trying to control her breathing.

_'Just breathe.' _

Knocking on the door, Emily held her breath as JJ opened it with a wide smile on her face, but the smile faded when she saw Emily's.

"Oh no," JJ whispered, her face softening "What happened?"

"I'm leaving him," Emily sniffled, "I just couldn't take it anymore."

JJ moved over to allow Emily in, "Oh, Em."

Dave saw the brunette wander into the living room, "What happened?"

"She left him." JJ quietly answered, watching Emily take a seat on the couch.

"What did Hotch do?" Dave asked trying to control his temper.

"He was with her," Emily held back a sniffle as she said lightly, "He went to see Faith at her hotel."

JJ's eyes widened but said quickly "But Em, you know that doesn't mean anything... Hotch wouldn't do that."

"It's not him, I don't trust" Emily said, her mood changing, "It's her. I don't trust Faith."

Dave walked over to sit next to her, "Did you talk to him? Did you tell him that you didn't like him being near her?"

Emily looked over at Dave, "Dave, I've more than tried. He keeps saying that Faith is an old friend, and he doesn't have any feelings for her beyond friendship."

"Well at least you know how he feels." Dave offered but saw the look both JJ and Emily shot him "What?"

Emily looked at the table, "Sorry, I came at a bad time, you guys are sitting down to dinner."

JJ sighed "No, Em. It's fine. Where are you gonna be staying tonight?"

Emily shrugged "I don't know. A hotel maybe."

JJ shook her head, "Nonsense. You'll stay with us as long as you need."

JJ shot Dave a warning look, but he didn't seem to bothered by it.

"You know last night..." Emily sighed, "As soon as he got into bed, we argued about her."

"Oh, Emily" JJ said "What happened after that?"

"I don't know what happened after that..." Emily trailed off "I grabbed a blanket and slept in the guest bedroom."

Emily took the glass of scotch Dave held out to her, "You're his best friend, can't you talk to him?"

Dave looked from the blonde to the brunette "I can try, but I can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Are you on her side or not?" JJ asked.

"It's not a matter of sides" Dave said seeing the look both women but quickly added "I'll need to know if there's a reason to inflict great bodily harm on Aaron."

Emily sighed and all three were caught off surprise by her cellphone ringing.

"It's him" Emily said looking at her phone "What do I do?"

"Answer it" Dave said "Talk to him, see what he has to say?"

"What?" Emily said answering her phone.

"Where are you?" Hotch asked "I come back home and you're just gone?"

"Well..." Emily said "I told you that if you went to see her, that I'd leave. You saw her, I left."

"For how long?" Hotch asked sighing.

"I don't know" Emily said "Maybe forever."

"Emily..." Hotch groaned "Where are you?"

"I hope she was worth it, Hotch" Emily bit out his nickname "Because she just cost you your relationship."

"Emily..." Hotch said "Talk to me. I told you nothing was going on between me and Faith, this is stupid."

"Stupid?" Emily repeated "Well maybe I'm too stupid to stay with you. Goodbye, Aaron."

Emily ended the call, and looked at JJ, "I think I need to lay down for a while."

JJ and Dave watched Emily go to the guest bedroom, JJ turned to look at Dave.

"Look what your best friend did to my best friend" JJ grumbled, "What the hell is he thinking?"

JJ and Dave were startled by their own house phone ringing.

"Hello?" Dave answered.

"Is Emily there?" Hotch asked.

"Emily?" Dave repeated looking over at JJ, who shook her head, "What happened?"

"She left me" Hotch said "I can't believe. I just can't believe it. She left me because of my friendship with Faith."

"Faith?" Dave repeated "Well what happened?"

"I simply went over to Faith's hotel to say a quick hello, and she turned on me" Hotch said "It's not like we were doing anything. I don't even like her like that. We're barely friends. And plus she's leaving town, for a job transfer."

Dave sighed "Aaron, I don't want to hear the intricacies of Faith's life. Did Emily ask you to stay away from Faith?"

"Yeah." Hotch said.

"And did you?" Dave asked.

"No, but what does this..." Hotch said.

"Aaron, let me ask you a hypothetical question." Dave said "What would happen if an old friend of Emily's. A man we'll say came into her life, while she's with you and you didn't like it. Because he liked to flirt and you didn't like it. Would you want her to not have contact with the man?"

"Well, yeah but this is different Dave..." Hotch started then sighed "I don't like Faith."

"It's not just that, Aaron" Dave said "I've met that woman a total of three times, and each time I've seen her she's all over you like you were the last ice cream cone during a heat wave."

"No she hasn't" Hotch said "She's a little friendly but she's not all over me."

"She hates Emily too, you know." Dave added "She likes blatanly flirting with you in front of her."

Hotch sighed at this, while Dave continued "Hotch it's going to be ok. Just give yourself some cooling off time. Just take a little break from each other to sort this out."

"How can we take some cooling off time when we work together and raise Jack together?" Hotch asked "What am I going to tell my son? Sorry Jack, but Emmy needs some away time from daddy?"

"Jack can still see Emily..." Dave started.

"But just not me?" Hotch asked "God this is too hard."

"Aaron, just step back to give her some space" Dave said "She loves you, but you hurt her with your friendship with Faith."

Hotch sighed "Fine."

Emily woke up early the next morning and got dressed.

_'This is ridiculous'_ Emily thought _'It's my own home, my almost stepson and my clothes are there.'_

Emily saw JJ and Dave sitting in the kitchen, both agents turn to look at the brunette.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Dave asked.

"I've had better days" Emily said "Can one of you drive me home? I've got to settle this face to face. I need to talk to Aaron."

JJ sparked up at that "You're going to try to work things out?"

"Couldn't hurt to try." Emily said, missing the relieved looks from Dave and JJ's faces.

Dave and JJ watched Emily get out of their SUV and walk up the steps towards her house.

"See honey," Dave said "I told you everything would work itself out."

"I'll believe it when I see it." JJ said watching Emily start to open the front door.

Everyone was shocked when the front door opened and out came Hotch and Faith.

"No" Dave stated in shocked.

"That son of a..." JJ started only to see Emily grab Faith by the arm and pushed her on to the grass, jumping on top of her.

"Told you this was going to be bad." JJ muttered as they got out the car to help separate the two fighting women.

"Emily!" Hotch said grabbing Emily to pull her off of Faith.

"Let go of my hair!" Faith shouted "Let go you bitch."

"Get your hands off of me." Emily said pulling herself free from Hotch.

Dave pulled Emily out of Hotch's hands, while JJ watched Faith get up without anyone helping her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Faith said glaring at Emily "Are you insane?"

"Hotch" JJ said "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm getting a headache." Hotch muttered looking over at Emily "Are you coming back?"

Emily ignored him, turning to JJ "Let's go pack."

Faith smirked at that "Leaving so soon?"

Emily turned back around to charge at Faith but was held back by JJ "I should have scratched her fish eyes out, I should have kicked her in the face."

"There's plenty of time for that later." JJ muttered leading Emily into the house.

Hotch looked from the house to the messy woman huffing and glaring at Emily.

"Faith, I think it's time for you to head out." Hotch said.

"Aaron?" Faith said whining.

"You wouldn't want to miss your plane" Hotch said "And you might want to clean up that mud off of your ear."

Dave watched with great satisfaction as Faith got into her car and drove off.

Hotch turned around to look at Dave, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Emily was going to come back until she saw that Faith come out of her own house with you." Dave said "Now Aaron why don't you tell me, what the hell is going on with you and her?"

"Dave" Hotch said sighing "As I've said repeatedly she was just a friend, nothing more."

"Then what in God's name was she doing here?" Dave asked, trying to calm his rising temper.

"She was here to say goodbye" Hotch said "She's transferring to Bureau in Colorado."

"And you didn't think to... I don't know mention this to Emily?" Dave said "I saw that woman, how she looked at Emily with contempt and hate while she was wrestling around with Emily in their fight."

"I know" Hotch said "I didn't know until just now that Faith didn't like Emily."

"And what are you going to do about this?" Dave said "To fix this situation with Emily?"

Hotch looked over at his front door "I have to talk to her."

"Emily?" JJ said to the bathroom door "Are you alright in there?"

"Fine" Emily muttered changing her clothes "Just got to wash the mud off my face then we can go. I'll check into a hotel."

"Emily you don't have to..." JJ started.

"Jayje" Emily said "As much as I love you, Dave and Henry, you're a family you need your space."

"You're family too" JJ said.

"Thanks for that" Emily replied opening the door "But I need alone time to figure out what to do with my life."

Hotch walked into the room, "We need to talk."

"What about your little girlfriend out there?" Emily muttered.

"If you're referring to Faith, she's not my girlfriend" Hotch said sighing "You are. And Faith left to go clean up before she catches her flight to the Colorado Bureau."

"Colorado?" JJ said looking over at Emily, "So what she's leaving?"

"Transferred to the Counter Terrorism division there." Hotch said "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Emily said walking to her suitcase "There's nothing to discuss, I'll be packing up my stuff and leaving."

"You still want to leave?" Hotch asked shocked "Because of Faith? I didn't know she had those kind of feelings for me and I had no idea she didn't like you."

"You had no idea about either of those things?" Emily repeated "Jesus, Aaron. The day we went public with our relationship at the Bureau she made snide comments and insinuated that I was trying to sleep my way up to the top."

"What?" Hotch and Dave both said.

"What you didn't know that about your little friend?" Emily said "Well then I guess not."

Emily zipped her suitcase closed "Goodbye, Aaron."

Hotch watched her walk towards the front door when JJ shoved him.

"If you let her walk out of this house then you're an even bigger idiot." JJ said.

Hotch rushed over to her as she made her way towards her own car.

"Emily" Hotch said grabbing her arm "Stop. Don't go."

"Why?" Emily said "This was never about me not trusting you, I never trusted her."

"I should have listened to you" Hotch said "I hate not believing the best about everyone and I thought that Faith was..."

"You thought she was you friend..." Emily said "You didn't want to believe that..."

"Yeah" Hotch said "Emily, I'm so sorry."

"I know" Emily said not meeting his eyes.

Hotch saw the trepidation in her eyes and hated himself for putting it there "Please... look at me."

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes, "I am so sorry, Emily. I love you, and I should have trusted you and your instincts. I'm so sorry about... "

Emily placed her fingers on his lips, "Shhh."

"But..." Hotch started.

"Shhh." Emily repeated "You don't have to apologize for her, just please listen to me the next time. Because it more along the lines of my feelings being hurt and made me feel jealous. It was never that I didn't trust you, it was her I didn't trust."

Hotch bent down and kissed Emily, "I promise from now on I will, never do anything that will make you feel like that again."

JJ looked out the window "They're kissing, do you think this will stick?"

"It better, for our sake." Dave said "Because as much as I love those two, I really didn't want to punch out my best friend."

"Ah" JJ said "Wouldn't be cool to punch out your best friend who also happens to be your boss..."

"I mean how the hell would we be able to explain that?" Dave asked.

* * *

"I don't know how to not love you, I only know how to not let you go." Author Unknown

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See the review box down there? He needs a little tap...


	2. Hands Off

**Just A Jealous Guy**

Disclaimer: CBS won't trade me Criminal Minds, no matter how much I beg and whine. Ugh.

Summary: Emily was never one to be jealous of anyone, until she saw a new agent at the BAU making a move on Hotch.

A/N: Another chapter, though a small one in this series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Fulton J. Sheen said, "Jealousy is the tribute mediocrity pays to genius."

* * *

Emily was looking over her notes when she saw a delivery man bring in a bouquet of buttercup flowers.

_'Ugh, how kind of tacky'_ Emily thought _'Someone delivering a flower that Hotch is allergic to, here?'_

Emily looked as the delivery man spoke to the new FBI Agent Grace Benson who pointed to Hotch's office, and has a big grin across her face as the delivery man brings it up to Hotch's office.

"No!" Emily shouted running up the stairs to stop the delivery man from entering Hotch's office.

Grace looked up at Emily and narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"What is wrong with you, Prentiss?" Grace barked out.

Emily ignored her and saw the delivery man enter Hotch's office.

Emily jumped on the delivery man's back and threw the flowers into the middle of the bullpen, and heard Grace yell out in anger.

"Damn it!" Grace shouted "What the hell was that?"

Emily got off the delivery man and apologized as he looked at her like she's crazy.

Grace barged into Hotch's office and pushed Emily.

"What's the matter with you?" Grace said "Are you that petty over a guy?"

Emily looked Grace in the eye and said "He's allergic to buttercup flowers, you moron! Everyone knows that."

Grace looked at her as if she's lying but the delivery man looks over at Hotch and notices the small patch of rash on his neck.

"Oh, God." the delivery man said "I'm sorry."

Emily watched him rush out shouting an apology again.

"You're lying." Grace said "You think you own every man on your team."

Hotch took a sip of water and said "Agent Benson? Get the hell out of my office now!"

Grace looked shocked that Hotch spoke to her that way and put on fake doe eyes "Sir?"

"I will not have you be disrespectful to a fellow agent, let alone to my fiancée." Hotch said putting an arm around Emily.

"Fiancée"?" Grace repeated "But there are rules against fraternization within the team..."

"Look, I've tried really hard to let you down easy, but if you continue this..." Hotch said "Behavior of unwanted attention towards me, I'm going to have to file a complaint with the Director."

"But..." Grace said "He'll fire me, if I get another complaint in my file."

"Then quit stalking him!" Emily said "And if you even so much as breathe in his direction, I'll do what I should have done two months ago and kick your ass."

Grace backed up towards the door and glared at the two and left.

Hotch chuckled at the sight of Grace Benson rushing out of the bullpen.

"Why couldn't you just have let me kicked her ass the first time she did this two months ago?" Emily asked Hotch.

Hotch said "Because she wasn't acting as Fatal Attraction back then as she was now."

"I still don't trust her, Aaron." Emily said looking at the rash on his neck and said "Let's go get that looked at."

Hotch nodded and looked into the bullpen to see a janitor taking care of the flowers.

"I hope jumping on that delivery guy didn't hurt the baby." Hotch said as the two-headed into the elevator.

"Nah, your daughter is a fighter like her mother." Emily said taking Hotch's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"I feel her kicking." Hotch said.

"Probably imagining kicking Grace Benson's ass." Emily said laughing. "You sure you're not attracted to her?"

"No, I'm not into crazy red-headed women." Hotch said "I'm into a certain feisty brunette."

Emily laughed as Hotch kissed her and she said "Good answer."

The elevator closed as the two descended to the parking lot.

Dave watched from his office annoyed that his two happy friends where always being bothered by the annoying FBI rookie.

Dave decided to call in a favor from the director to have that annoying Grace Benson transferred to the FBI Bureau in Kansas.

* * *

"In jealousy there is more self-love than love." Francois de la Rochefoucauld

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Don't worry, the review box isn't a Gremlin so feed it a review.


	3. Somebody To Love

**Just A Jealous Guy**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, how many times do I have to say that?

Summary: While out at a bar, Hotch sees Emily with a guy making him jealous and hearing the team comment on the man doesn't help...

A/N: I think it's Hotch's turn to be jealous. Warning, this is slightly "M". Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

St. Augustine said, "He that is not jealous is not in love."

* * *

Hotch sat his beer down in front of him, as he turned to look at his longtime friend try and pick up a young waitress.

Smirking on the inside as he saw Dave strike out again, he frowned when he saw a man approach his female agents sitting at bar.

Hotch saw JJ smirk as she waved a hand dismissing the man and Emily with a humorous grin.

As JJ walked over to the table, setting down the shot glasses, she smirked when she turned to Garcia.

"Major piece of cake, piece of pie." JJ said with a chuckle.

Garcia laughed, "So he's into brunettes?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, "He said he only had eyes for brunettes."

Morgan snorted at that, earning a look from both blondes and he said, "What?"

"And what is wrong with that?" Garcia said raising an eyebrow.

"Total pick up line" Morgan said observantly with a head shake, "A cheesy one at that."

Both women roll their eyes as they turned in around in their seats to watch Emily with the new man.

Hotch leaned over catching a look, ignoring the smirk that grew acrossed Dave's face.

"So it seems our Emily is quite the hot commodity." Dave said casually.

"Huh?" JJ said turning around to see Hotch stare at the brunette and her companion "Oh."

"What?" Hotch said going back to his beer but keeping a watchful eye on Emily and the sandy-haired man.

"So what do we think about this guy?" Garcia said catching on "Yeah he's a piece of cake, piece of pie."

"What's that mean?" Reid asked confused.

"Tasty." Garcia and JJ said together laughing.

Dave nodded seeing Morgan's face smirked, "And he looks like he knows how to dress."

"Telling by his appearance" Reid said "It's obvious the man comes from wealth."

"And he appears to be intelligent." Dave said looking at the clenched fist of Hotch.

"Oh" Garcia said looking at Emily and the man "He kissed her hand, what a true gentleman."

"And when he was talking" JJ said smirking "He had a British accent."

"Aw British man Candy " Garcia said "Remind you of anybody?"

JJ shook her head, "Nope not like Mick. Mick, as masculine and sexy as he was, seemed too arrogant for our girl. She doesn't mind a rugged guy, but not someone who's ego gets boosted with each take down."

Hotch's mind flashed back to when he saw her stare at him in surprise when she learned he took down the unsub who stole eyes, and her face when he smirking said, _'What?'_

If he was the type of man who let his emotions out, he would have been damn proud at seeing her stare at him like that. A bout of male pride, that made him want to drag her off to the nearest room and prove to her he was all man.

Hotch looked over to see the British man, who moving in on someone who was supposed to be his girl, lean forward and whisper in Emily's ear.

A look crossed her face, as Hotch saw her biting her lip and shake her head gently to the man removing the hand he had placed on her leg.

Unfortunately the British man didn't seem to take no for an answer and ran his hand up her tight causing Emily's hands to clench in a fist as she once again tried to remove the man's hand.

Hotch got up from his seat not paying attention to the prying eyes of the team and marched over ripping the man from the stool and tossing him to the ground.

"What the hell?" the man said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone watching out for her." Hotch said "And when a woman says no, she means no."

Emily's eyes widened as Hotch took grabbed her arm dragging her into the back bathrooms.

Pulling her arm out of his grip, Emily pulled back, "What the hell? What is wrong with you?"

"That man had no right" Hotch said defending his actions "You clearly didn't want him touching you, so I put an end to it."

Eyes widening Emily said, "Well Jeez, what are you my big brother? I could have taken care of it myself."

Hotch groaned at that, "No Emily, I'm not your brother. But that man couldn't take a clue, and you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Look if this had been something that happened on duty, that would be one thing. But this is my off time and I can take care of myself, I'm not some damsel in distress." Emily said "And what the hell was with that look? Huh, why are you acting so... God, out of character, it's very un-Hotch like... Seriously what is..."

Hotch cut her off by kissing her deeply, holding her small frame close to his as he wrapped an arm around her waist, Emily instinctively sighed as she allowed him to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue in her mouth taking over dominance of the kiss.

As he pulled back, he was pleased to hear her groan at the separation as she opened her eyes seeing him.

"Hotch?" Emily asked, "Why?"

"Ever since you came back" Hotch said still holding her close "Hell even before then. But seeing you with that man, him with his hands all over you..."

"Alpha male pride took over." Emily said chuckling lightly.

"If you tell me no, I'll stop." Hotch told her.

Emily just shook her head, "I want this too."

Hotch took action of locking the door behind them, as he slipped his hand through her hair, pulling her head close to his mouth, as his mouth went from her lips, licking and biting skin down her neck towards the hem of her top, biting the skin above her breast. Moving backwards Hotch lifted Emily up on the sink, balancing her on the edge.

Emily's hand snake between them, unbuckling his belt, and snapping open the top button, while Hotch pulled Emily's skirt up ripping the panties from her. Hotch groaned as felt her wet and ready, while Emily chuckled at his insistence.

"God, you're so beautiful" Hotch gasped slipping a finger in her heat, causing Emily to groan in pleasure, he moved his thumb across the bundle of nerves, "So very, very beautiful."

Emily gripped Hotch's shoulders, as he worked her like a maestro causing her to rock in time with his movements. As his thumb kept toying with her, she groaned as she felt herself tighten around his fingers and felt herself reach her peek.

Hotch felt a rush as she screamed as her head hit his shoulder, sighing her peaceful release.

Pulling back, Hotch smiled down at her as he kissed her, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks along her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded, "Yes, Aaron."

Sometime later...

The sound of combined erratic breathing could be heard in the small bathroom, while he continued quick pace, Hotch felt her peak and he soon followed her over, both gasping for air.

Hard panting could be heard in the small bathroom, as Hotch leaned in and kissed the flushed brunette tenderly.

"That was..." Hotch said catching his breath, "You were amazing."

Emily grinned and whispered, "You weren't so bad yourself."

All he wanted to do was hold her and proclaim to everyone that she was his. And judging by the bite marks and hickeys he left on her, he did.

Emily re-adjusted her skirt as she pulled him into a hug, "Want to get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?" Hotch asked kissing her hair.

"Well, my apartment's not too far away." Emily said, "And I have this amazing new bed, soft..."

Hotch grinned down, and said, "Then let's get out of here."

Fixing her hair, Hotch leaned in, kissing her again, sighing thinking how this was just magical, how she was someone he'd like to kiss over and over...

Tugging at his shirt, "Come on, I'd like to test you out on my new mattress."

Hotch chuckled as he followed his brunette out, _'Oh yeah, I can get use to this.'_

* * *

Paul Eldridge said, "Jealousy would be far less torturous if we understood that love is a passion entirely unrelated to our merits."

* * *

**The End**

I've finally conceded defeat with the review box, he won't hassle me about the lack of reviews if I won't make him do the bunny hop


End file.
